Rework: Dos Mundos Una Invocadora
by TME12
Summary: Cierto dia, Nami lee accidentalmente unas palabras que invocan a a un demonio llamado Luffyus, cambiando su vida completamente. Sintiéndose culpable, se ve obligada a sellar un pacto entre ambos para protegerlos a todos. Autor Original: Nami San 09 Rework de: Dos Mundos una Invocadora
1. 1- Introducción: El “Nuevo” Volumen

_Como cualquier otro día, Nami asistía a sus clases en el instituto. Se dirigía a su respectivo vestuario para asearse después de terminar su última clase del día.Debido a que era la clase de gimnasia, s__e había retrasado para ayudar al profesor a recoger los materiales que se habían usado para realizar la clase. Así era ella, una chica responsable y aplicada a sus estudios, esto mismo le había ocasionado algunos problemas en su vida estudiantil, debido a su caracter fuerte y sinceridad chocaba mucho con una de las chicas mas populares de su curso. Sayame, quien aprovechaba cualquier situación para dejarla en evidencia cada vez que podía._

_Y si hay algo que odiaba Nami por encima de todo, incluso de los insectos, era la gente cruel, manipuladora y mentirosa como lo era esa chica, quien había conseguido poner en su contra a la mayoría de las chicas de su curso._

Deberías calmarte Nami.—dijo Robin con resignación.—No ganaras nada enfadándote.— Y es que la morena, al ser más mayor que ella entendía bien esas cosas.

— Ya lo se Robin, pero mira como me ha dejado la ropa— decía Nami disgustada.

— Si, pero no podemos hacer nada, no tenemos pruebas que le podamos presentar al profesorado para que tome medidas contra ella, seguramente aunque las tubieras, aún saldría inpune alegando que no ha sigo a propósito, es mejor olvidarlo. Toma esto— le dijo ofreciéndole una camisa y falda que tenia en su mochila.

—Siempre llevo un conjunto de más por si surge cualquier inconveniente.—dijo la morena — Gracias Robin, pero de verdad, no aguanto más esto... ¿Por que a mi?— contestó la pelinaranja enfadada.

Era la "cruz" que tenía que soportar, Sayame era una chica cruel y manipuladora, y odiaba que le hicieran sombra. Aunque se había esforzado por dejar en mal lugar a Nami desde que la consideró un "peligro" para su popularidad, la hermosa y aplicada chica seguía esforzándose a pesar de sus burlas para ganarse un lugar en clase, ya sea ayudando a sus compañeros de clase o rindiendo es sus resultados académicos, y eso era lo que más rabia le daba a Sayame.

— Hoy no podremos regresar juntas a casa. Dijo Robin — Tengo una última clase antes de terminar hoy... Si quieres cuando termine me paso por tu casa y hablamos— Me parece buena idea— contesto Nami. — Aunque antes de irme pasaré por la biblioteca, estoy segura de que hoy llegaba un volumen nuevo de libros de magia e historias espeluznantes. —Dijo Nami con estrellas en los ojos.

Aunque Nami era muy aplicada en sus estudios, en su tiempo libre le encantaba leer libros sobre magia y hechicería, los devoraba como si no hubiera mañana, le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la magia negra, criaturas míticas y monstruos oscuros y desconocidos.

— Me preocupa que leas esas cosas— le contesto Robin regresándola al mundo real.

— Me parece estupendo que leas en tus ratos libres pero esas cosas... no es bueno tomarlas a la ligera... nunca sabes que puede ocurrir...— advirtió Robin preocupada.

— No te preocupes tanto Robin, es solo curiosidad— se defendia Nami— Ya sabes que me chiflan esas cosas— No muy convencida, la morena se despidió de Nami y se dirigió a terminar sus clases.

En la biblioteca, Nami rebuscaba en todos los estantes, pero no encontraba el nuevo volumen del que le habian avisado, hasta que por un azar o por el destino, tropezo con algo. Encontró un libro polvoriento debajo de un estante con una cubierta pesada adornada con cuero. Tenía incrustadas unas runas y glifos que no pudo identificar, pero lo que si sabía es que a pesar de no ser el nuevo volumen, ese libro no lo había visto nunca en la biblioteca, asi que decidió llevárselo a casa para estudiarlo más tarde con mucha atención.

**¡Hola a todos! A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí... primero que nada gracias por vuestra atencion! XD**

**Lo segundo, este fic no me pertenece es de Nami San09 pero debido a que lleva mucho tiempo sin escribir (y como fan de su historia claro esta) me gustaría reescribirlo a mi manera y intentar darle un final, que se que muchos lo esperamos con muchas ganas.**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, y aunque tengo la ventaja de estar reescribiendo una historia ya hecha es algo que me cuesta bastante, así que acepto cualquier crítica y comentario que me podáis dar ya que soy nuevo en esto.**

**Si a alguien le parece mal tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente en borrarlo, solo que me parece triste que la historia se quedara a medias y me parecia una buena idea...**

**Enfin, espero vuestros reviews y ayuda. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capitulo 2: El pacto

—**¡ Ya estoy aqui!** —Gritó Nami al entrar en casa.

Sólo el silencio la recibió, supuso que su madre, Bellmere todavía se encontraba trabajando y que su querida hermana mayor Nojiko aún no había vuelto de la universidad.

Se dirigió a su habitación cansada, pensando en todo lo acontecido durante el dia en clases, sin poderse quitar de la mente a Sayame, imaginándola riendose mientras mojaba su ropa a escondidas.

— **Aggh, maldita Sayame...**— dijo entre dientes.

Cansada, se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras observaba el libro que sobresalía de su mochila. No pudo evitar volver a observar curiosa el acabado exterior del libro, era blando y seco al tacto, excepto por los glifos, que eran de un metal oscuro, le recordaba al típico libro que suele salir en las películas de magia y fantasía, donde una bruja malvada lo usa acompañada de un caldero para maldecir a sus enemigos.

Sonrió divertida, imaginándose haciendo algo parecido, provocándole diversos problemas a Sayame.

— **Supongo que sería demasiado pedir hacer que desapareciera, o que se le cayera el pelo y le salieran granos por todo el cuerpo** — decía con una cara malévola imaginándose la situación.

Como todavía quedaba un rato hasta que Robin llegara decidió saciar su curiosidad y ojear aunque fuera, las primeras hojas del libro.

— **Pero que...?? Esta en blanco?** — pasaba las hojas a toda velocidad pero no había una mísera frase escrita en tot el libro. Completamente frustrada lo lanzo contra con todas sus fuerzas, pero al impactar contra la pared, algo la sorprendió. Un pequeño papel de un color amarillento, doblado con cuidado y con un sello de cera rojo, salió despedido del libro.

—**¿Me pregunto que será eso?**— pensaba Nami mientras observaba el sello, que tenia el dibujo de una calavera con dos huesos en forma de "X" debajo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, rompió el pegote de cera y extendió el papel con cuidado.

Una letra muy extraña y de perfecta caligrafía adornaba el interior del pequeño papel, apenas eran unas tres frases, pero Nami no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ponía.

Después de repasarlo con los ojos un par de veces, se atrevió a leerlo en voz alta.

— **Namezun Sato Livius,**

** Linac Plus Revioum**

** Akuma Zincus Clensais...**— dijo en voz tranquila.

— **Vaya que raro suena esto, excepto Akuma, si no recuerdo mal creo que significa demon...**— no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, el libro que anteriormente había lanzado con furia estaba flotando en mitad de la habitación. Sus paginas anteriormente blancas, se volvían negras, goteando en el suelo unas manchas que parecían volverse sombras, esparciéndose por toda la habitación mientas las runas de la tapa flotaban en el aire alrededor del libro, con un fulgor rojo oscuro.

Asustada se escondió debajo de la manta, notaba como toda su habitación vibraba, las luces fallaban y de repente... silencio.

Seguido de un estruendo de luz roja y un sonido gutural horrible que la hizo gritar a pleno pulmón.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba en calma, el libro yacía en el suelo aún abierto, pero no parecía tener intención de volver a moverse.

Suspiró lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando calmar su respiración, se quitó la manta de la cabeza mientras intentaba asimilar que es lo que acababa de pasar.

— **Menudo espectáculo, eh?**— se le congeló la sangre.

De un salto, abandonó la cama para caerse de espaldas al suelo, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

— **Qui- qui- q- que demonios eres tu?!!**— balbuceaba la pelinaranja aterrada observando al ser que estaba sentado en su cama.

Tenia el cuerpo de un chico joven, de complexión definida con unos hombros anchos y una cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho, pero si algo le sorprendía es que tenia alas, alas negras en su espalda, y no solo eso, en la frente sobresalían una especie de pequeñas puntas, se atrevería a decir que parecían cuernos.

— **Je, lo acabas de decir**— Sonrió con malicia el chico mirándola atentamente.

— **N- No entiendo nada... has salido del libro, tienes alas, cuernos... que clase de broma es esta?**— Dijo Nami retrocediendo lentamente hasta chocarse con la pared de su habitación.

—**Tu me invocaste...Humana**—

Desplegó sus alas y de un salto se levanto de la cama, observándola con atención la criatura.

— **Que yo queee?!? Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando..**— Nami no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación.

— **Ni te imaginas en lo que te has metido humana —** rio la criatura hundiéndola mas en su miséria.

— **Quien eres? Que es lo qué quieres?**— pregunto Nami histérica

— **Soy Luffyus, el Demonio Pecador, y en cuánto a que quiero, eso debería preguntártelo yo, tu me has invocado a mí, Nami**— contestó el demonio acercándose a la chica.

— **¿Un demonio? Espera, como es que sabes mi nombre? Y como que yo te he invoca...**— antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el demonio la besó.

— **El pacto está sellado**— sonrió con picardía Luffyus, dejando a Nami petrificada.

**Y aquí llega el segundo capitulo!**

**Igual avanza de una forma mas lenta que el original pero desde mi punta de vista creo que así lo escribiré mejor. Me gustaría plasmar bien mi forma de ver la historía y explicar con detalle cada momento y interacción entre los dos protagonista y demas personajes.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica y consejo que me podáis dar.**

**Un saludo a todos! **


	3. Capitulo 3: Cambio de pacto

— **¿ Por... que?**— fue lo único que pudo salir de los lábios de Nami ante la acción del demonio. No se lo podía creer.

— **Mi primer beso... me lo has robado**— Estaba angustiada, en cambio Luffyus solo reía —**¿Como? ¿Tu primer beso?** — ladeó la cabeza curioso, no entendía porque estaba tant afectada la chica.

— **Eres muy cruel...¡Me lo has robado, no es justo! **— contestó avergonzada mientras intentaba limpiarse los labios con la manga de su camisa.

Luffyus abrió la boca con intención de contestar, pero al verla tan abatida no se lo podía creer, se sentia... mal? Nunca había experimentado una sensación así, al ver el rostro de la pobre Nami exigiéndole una explicación, de alguna manera, lo puso nervioso.

— **¿No vas a responder?** Dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— **Soy un demonio, por naturaleza soy cruel, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos, además , es la única forma que existe de sellar el pacto que acabamos de hacer**.— contestó Luffyus desviando la mirada.

— **¿Un pacto? ¿Que pacto?** Cuando he hecho yo eso? Pregunto Nami asustada, no entendía nada.

— **Dijiste que querías que una tal Sayame se le cayera el pelo y se salieran granos por todo el cuerpo y luego pronunciaste el hechizo de invocación ... Aunque me parece una petición bastante absurda, en fin, que se le va a hacer.**— contestó Luffyus mientras bostezaba y se daba la vuelta.

— **Oh no, era un hechizo de verdad... pero espera, yo no he aceptado en ningún momento! No hay alguna forma de cancelarlo o cambiarlo?**— preguntó Nami esperanzada.

—**Es verdad, no habías aceptado todavía, por eso mismo te besé, para acelerar un poco los trámites y negociaciones**— sonrió ampliamente el demonio mientras se acercaba a Nami, quedándose a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

**Acto seguido solo se escuchó el sonido seco de un golpe.** — **Por que has hecho eso?**— pregunto Luffyus sobándose la cabeza. — **Te lo mereces, por interesado. **— contesto Nami roja de furia con el puño en alto. — **Pero dime la verdad, no hay ninguna forma de cancelarlo?** — estaba desesperada por poner fin a esta pesadilla que todavía no tenía claro si era real del todo.

— **No, es magia poderosa, no puedes. Ademas, todavía no hemos hablado de como vas a pagarme por mis servicios**— contestó el demonio con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

**— Q****ueee??!! Dijo Nami—Pagarte yo? Por tus servi..**.— no le dio tiempo a pedir más explicaciones. El libro volvía a vibrar levemente mientras de su interior emanaban sombras que salían hacia el exterior de la casa. — **Oh, ya han empezado**— respondió el demonio tranquilo.

— **Empezado el que?**— pregunto Nami exaltada, mientras se acercaba rápidamente al demonio.

Se sorprendió al verlo tan de cerca, su rostro le parecía hermoso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desvío la mirada avergonzada, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, a pesar de ser un demonio, el chico le resultaba atractivo.

—**Son el resto de demonios que acabas de liberar**— le respondió Luffyus acortando aún más la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos mientras sonreía seductoramente.

Nami retrocedió avergonzada — **y no hay alguna manera de evitar que salgan?** — pregunto resignada.

— **Si, cerrando el libro**.— contesto Luffyus

— **Y por que no lo has dicho antes?!**— grito Nami mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente del cuello.

— **Porque no lo has preguntado**.— respondió Luffy sin darle mucha importancia.

— **Pero no te preocupes, los humanos no pueden verlos, aunque como están hambrientos seguramente los maten y se los coman, no sabrán que ha pasado, pero generará un caos que acabará con tu mundo lentamente.—**

Nami estaba aterrada, todo era culpa suya por leer ese maldito hechizo pero el demonio a pesar de todo, estaba tranquilo, y eso la ponía muy furiosa.

— **¿Y por que estas tan relajado? A caso no te importa nada de lo que pueda pasar?**— dijo furiosa.

— **La verdad, no. Mi único objetivo es hacer sufrir a Sayame. Lo único que podría salvar a tu mundo sería hacer un cambio de pacto y buscar el...**— se tapó la boca. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

— **Buscar el que? Dímelo! Quiero hacer la cosa esa que has dicho y que busques lo que quiera que sea que evite todo esto!**!— insistió Nami esperanzada.

Luffyus solo podía maldecirse por hablar de mas, en que mal momento.

— **Esta bien...**— contestó resignado. —**¿Entonces cual es tu petición ahora?—**

— **Que hay que hacer para que todos los demonios vuelvan al libro y todo vuelva a ser como antes?**— pregunto Nami.

— **Hay que encontrar el One piece, un artefacto que tiene total control sobre el mundo de los demonios. Es la mejor opción, mejor que ir a por ellos de uno en uno...**— explicó Luffyus mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— **No es tarea fácil, y no seremos los únicos que estemos tras el.**

—**¿ Seremos? únicos? Por que me incluyes a mi?** — contesto Nami confusa.

— **No es obvio? Tu me ayudaras a buscarlo**— respondió seriamente.

— **Que yo queee?? Yo ya tengo mis obligaciones como para ponerme a buscar cosas peligrosas como esas!! **— No entraba en sus planes arriesgar su vida y dejar el instituto para enfrentarse a demonios y criaturas extrañas, aunque fuera para salvar su mundo.

— **Es tu obligación como mi invocadora, en tu tiempo libre me ayudaras**— contestó tajantemente.

— **Esta bien... ¿Esos significa que aceptas mi petición?¿ No le harás nada a Sayame aunque de lo merezca?** — dijo inquieta.

— **Yo Luffyus el Demonio Pecador, acepto tu cambio de pacto, buscar el One Piece.**— concluyó levantándose de la cama.

— **Ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre como me vas a pagar.**— dijo el demonio cambiando de tema.

— ¿**Eh? Por que tengo que darte algo a cambio?** — reclamó Nami

— **Un pacto es un pacto**— contestó levantando los hombros.

Resignada, y sin otra opción Nami no tubo otra que aceptar.

— **Esta bien, espero reunir el dinero suficiente antes de que termines de encontrarlo todo...—** masculló Nami

—**¿Dinero?, jajaja**— Rió Luffyus divertido.

— **No me interesa el dinero**— dijo acercándose a la chica y agarrándola por los hombros.

— **¿y que quieres entonces?** Contesto Nami nerviosa.

— **Tu alma**— dijo completamente serio con un tono siniestro.

— **Kyaaaaaa**— grito asustada mientras huía de el.

—**¿ Como que mi alma? No puede ser!**— contestó aterrorizada

— **Es lo que valen mis servicios. Pero, en tu caso puedo hacer una excepción**— dijo mientras de acercaba lentamente a ella.

— **¿Enserio?** Contesto esperanzada.

— **Muchas gracias **— se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas aliviada.

— **Lo que quiero a cambio es tu inocencia**.— dijo sonriendo apenas a unos centímetros de sus labios.

— **Mi... inocencia?**— no entendía a que se refería.

— **Es lo que en tu mundo llaman...tu virginidad**— le susurró sensualmente al oído.

A Nami se le erizó la piel y puso roja como un tomate.

—**No... no puede ser**— dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Y hasta aqui el 3r cap!

Estoy intentando que sea lo más fiel posible al original, aunque extendiéndolos un poquito más.

Me gustaría que alguien me comentara con un review como se ve desde fuera, así se si voy por el buen camino o tengo que cambiar o corregir algo!

Muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente cap!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Los 3 Demonios

— **Eres un demonio pervertido!**— Gritó mientras retrocedia.

— **Que es mas importante, ¿tu virginidad o salvar tu mundo?**— replicó Luffyus acortando distancias

— **Salvar a mi mundo por supuesto pero... no quiero darte eso.**— respondió Nami avergonzada.

—**Ademas,¿como sabes que lo soy?**— preguntó recelosa.

— **El beso te delató humana, además tu reacción habla por si sola**— rió el demonio mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Nami agachó la cabeza avergonzada "_idiota_" es lo único que pudo pensar.

— **Bueno, elige: Tu virginidad o tu alma**— dijo Luffyus mientras se sentaba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y cerraba los ojos.

— **Si elijo mi alma... que me pasará?**— se atrevió a preguntar Nami.

— **Pues que serás mia para toda la eternidad, en cambio si eliges tu virginidad sólo lo serás un rato, pero claro...**— abrió los ojos y le sonrió pícaramente mientras se la comía con la mirada. — **nunca volverás a ser la misma**— sentenció coquetamente.

— **Así que decídete, que prefieres?**— pregunto impaciente.

— **Para ti es fácil decirlo**— dijo Nami mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. —**No eres tu el que tiene que "entregar" nada a un demonio**.— dijo avergonzada tapándose la cara con la almohada.

— **Deberías estar agradecida, te estoy dando a elegir**— le dijo el demonio mientras se levantaba del suelo y observaba y toqueteaba las fotos que temia Nami en su tocador.

— **¿Agradecida? Tu me has puesto entre la espada y la pared!**— dijo indignada mientras le quitaba la foto de las mano.

— **Tu solita te has metido en esto, no me eches a mi la culpa**— contesto Luffyus haciendo un puchero y robándole de nuevo la foto.

Nami no pudo hacer otra cosa que desviar la mirada, odiaba la situación en la que estaba, ese demonio idiota estaba manipulándola a causa de su vida y su mundo, pero después de todo era su culpa.

— **Primero me robaste mi primer beso... y ahora quieres mi virginidad, por que me tiene que pasar todo a mi?**— dijo resignada mientras desviaba la mirada.

— **Eso significa que ya te has decidido?**— contestó el demonio con una amplia sonrisa.

— **Eres un maldito aprovechado**— dijo haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre la cama mientras una aura represiva la rodeaba por completo.

— **Bien, entonces me pondré manos a la obra para terminar cuanto antes mi parte.**— dijo mientras cogía a Nami de la mano y con su mano libre apuntaba con su palma a la muñeca de la chica. Un pequeño hilo de oscuridad salió de su palma y se enroscó con gracia en la muñeca de Nami, dejando a este perpleja y ruborizada.

— **Y esta pulsera?**— pregunto mirando extrañada.

— **Es para protegerte**— contesto el demonio mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que provocó que ella desviara la mirada completamente sonrojada.

— **Con esto en tu muñeca, los otros demonios sabrán que estas sobre mi protección y no podrán hacerte daño.**— contestó sin soltarle todavía la mano.

— **¿Protegerme?**— contestó mientras lo miraba fijamente, lo que provocó que se sonrojara todavía mas, si es que era posible.

— **Claro, no puedo permitir que mi pactante muera así como así**— dijo sonriendo el demonio

— **Y menos sin cumplir su parte del trato**— le susurró al oído.

La chica sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría todo su ser, notaba como le ardían las mejillas y cuando reaccionó, se apartó rápidamente del demonio intentando disimular su estado.

— **Y a que estas esperando, ve a buscarlo ya, Luffy.** — dijo nerviosa

—¿**Luffy**?— contesto el demonio extrañado.

—**Si, se me hace más fácil llamarte así, me gusta como suena**— rió divertida ante la confusión del demonio.

— **Nunca me habían llamado así, pero vale.** — no le dio mucha importancia.

— **No creas que va a ser tan fácil encontrar el One Piece, necesitaremos un plan. Primero tenemos que reunir ciertas pistas y no olvidemos a los otros demonios**.— contesto Luffy rascándose la barbilla.

— **Así que más te vale que cuando terminen tus clases al mediodía estas descansada para lo que nos espera por la noche**— explico con calma en demonio.

— **Y tu como sabes cuando terminan mis clases?** — pregunto Nami recelosa.

— **Te sorprendería todo lo que se sobre ti, Nami.**— contesto seductoramente el chico mientras jugaba con algunos mechones del cabello de Nami, haciendo que ella se volviera a sonrojar.

Pero, algo la saco de ese trance, el libro comenzó a convulsionar otra vez y de el emergieron 3 sombras más, pero estas no salieron hacia el exterior, se quedaron dentro de la habitación agitándose violentamente. Nami se asusto y se escondió detrás de Luffy abrazándose a su espalda.

De repente frente a ellos aparecieron 3 demonios más.

— **Llegáis tarde **— es lo único que dijo Luffy, al parecer los conocía.

— **Adivina de quien es la culpa?**— contestó de manera burlona un demonio de Nariz larga que llevaba una especie de arma de fuego en su mano derecha y la apoyaba sobre su hombro.

— **Espero que no estes insinuando que nos hemos perdido, narizotas.**— le respondió el otro demonio. Este llevaba 3 espadas en su cinto, y tenia un aire amenazador y un cuerpo grande y fuerte, incluso mas que el de Luffy, acompañado por una característica cabellera verde.

— **Que va, que va**— contesto el demonio un poco atemorizado.

— **Luffyus!—** Un pequeño demonio salió de entre los dos y se lanzó a los brazos de Luffy. Era como una especie de reno regordete con mucho pelo.

— **Kawaiii**— Nami salió de detrás de Luffy y interceptó al pequeño demonio mientras los estrujaba cariñosamente.

— **Suéltame humana! **Dijo el pequeño reno sorprendido.

— **Así que esta es la invocadora**.— dijo el demonio de cabellos verdes.

— **Si, pero ten cuidado, a veces es peligrosa**.— susurro Luffy a los dos demonios.

— **Oi Nami, estos son Zoroius, Usoppus y Chopper**— Dijo señalando al demonio de pelo verde , luego al narizotas y finalmente al pequeño reno que tenia la chica entre sus brazos.

— **Son tus nakamas Luffy?—** Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas el pequeño demonio que intentaba escapar desesperadamente.

— **Lu... ffy?**— dijeron los dos demonios mirándose perplejos. De repente empezaron a reírse escandalosamente tirados en el suelo.

—**¿Que es tan gracioso?**— gritó Nami con dientes de tiburón mientras alzaba su puño.

— **A vosotros os llamaré Zoro y Usopp**— volvió a gritar enfadada.

— **Oi humana, quien te crees que eres para llamarme así? Yo soy Zoroius, el demonio descurtizador**.— dijo sacando a relucir un pequeño trozo del filo de su Katana.

— **Ya veo... entonces prefieres que te llame Zorito... verdad?—**Dijo burlonamente mientras se ponía cara a cara con Zoro y hacia sonar sus nudillos.

— **Esta humana... parece que no nos teme**— dijo Usopp con una gotita en su frente.

— **Eh?! Tienes algún problema Usopp?— **Dijo Nami con un aura oscura y fuego a su alrededor.

—**Ni- ninguno Nami-sama**— contestó totalmente atemorizado.

Luffy observaba la escena divertido mientras Chopper se escondía detrás de el completamente asustado.

— **Veo que os lleváis bien**— dijo Luffy sonriendo.

— **Oi Luffy, entonces cual es el plan antes de quitarle el alma a esta humana?**— dijo Zoro

— **Pues encontrar el One piece, pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo, no me llevaré su alma a cambio, verdad Nami?** — sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Nami.

— **Si, pero no hace falta que lo vayas diciendo por ahí**— desvió la mirada completamente roja.

— **El One Piece... entonces tienes para rato. Pero parece qué será una aventura llena de acción, cuenta conmigo si necesitas ayuda.**— dijo Zoro mientras sonreía maliciosamente mientras se relamía sus lábios pensando en la sangre que podría derramar en un futuro no muy lejano.

— **Cuenta conmigo también Luffyus, no pienso dejarles hacer esto solos**— dijo Usopp mientras cargaba su arma.

—**Eso mismo!**— dijo Chopper dando un paso adelante.

Ante el acto de sus nakamas, Luffy solo pudo sonreír ampliamente y darles las gracias.

Y esa sonrisa es lo que más le llamaba la atención a Nami, siendo un demonio,como podía sonreír con esa calidez?

— **Alguien viene**— dijo Luffy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— **Oh no, debe ser Robin. Desapareced!!**— susurró Nami.

Todos se quedaron extrañados, no entendían el por qué.

— **Ahora**!—dijo Nami mas fuerte.

En el mismo momento que Robin entraba a la habitación, los demonios desaparecieron en el acto.

Y aqui el 4 cap! Intentare subir los dos próximos esta semana.

Espero que os este gustando y ante cualquier duda o sugerencia no dudeis en contactar conmigo.

Nos leemos!


	5. Capitulo 5: El pasado de Robin

— **Ro- Robin, que alegría verte!**— dijo la pelinaranja nerviosa.

— **Lo siento Nami, como llamaba y nadie respondía he entrado sin permiso.**— se justificó la morena.

— **Ah no te preocupes, no pasa nada**.— respondió Nami.

— **¿Estas sola? Parecía que hablabas con alguien**.— pregunto Robin

— **Que va, estaba escuchando música**— dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

— ¿**Quieres tomar algo? Vamos abajo.**

Una vez en la cocina, decidieron preparar café.Ambas se sirvieron una taza y tomaron un par de galletas, Nami intentaba darle conversación a Robin, para intentar despreocuparse un rato de su problemas con sus 3 nuevos inquilinos pero notó que Robin estaba más seria de lo normal y apenas contestaba con monosílabos y pequeñas sonrisas, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

— **Robin, estas bien? Te noto... distante. Ha pasado algo en clases?**— No queria sonar muy preocupada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Robin era su mejor amiga y no quería verla así.

— **Oh no te preocupes, no es nada, es solo que...**— bajó su mirada y no pudo evitar mostrar su tristeza.

— **En clase de poesía hemos leído una historia sobre dos enamorados que me ha reabierto heridas del pasado... no he podido evitar sentirme identificada con la protagonista—** dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

— **Si quieres contármelo y desahogarte un poco soy todo oídos Robin, para eso están las amigas**— dijo Nami intentando reconfortarla.

— **Gracias Nami...**— Robin se terminó el cafe y cerro los ojos un momento mientras depositaba la taza en la mesa.

— **Hace tiempo conocí un chico... por así decirlo y bueno, con el tiempo acabé perdidamente enamorada de el.**

**El único problema era que nuestro amor estaba prohibido.**—

— **Eh? prohibido?—** Interrumpió Nami.

— **Si, debido a que pertenecíamos a razas diferentes no podíamos mantener una relación. Pero un día no aguante más y se lo confesé.—**

Nami permanecia atenta a cada palabra que decía Robin alentándola a continuar cuando dudaba en seguir relatando su historia.

— **El me dijo que también sentía algo por mi, pero no sabía todavía que era. Con solo esas palabras, a mi me bastó para dejarlo todo por él. Me enfrente a mi familia y entorno y abandone mi casa, acabé desterrada por la gente que más quería pero todo eso me daba igual si podía marcharme con el. **— dijo Robin sonriendo con ternura.

— **Que bonito**— suspiró Nami apoyando su rostro entre sus dos manos.

—**Esa misma noche quedamos en un lugar para vernos y poder irnos juntos pero..**.— la morena tenia los ojos vidriosos y tubo que parar un momento antes de seguir. Nami estaba acongojada de ver esa reacción en Robin.

— **Y...que pasó esa noche? **— se atrevió a preguntar Nami.

— **Cuando llegué, me lancé a sus brazos pero el me apartó. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Si nos veíamos esa noche ahí, era porque aceptábamos nuestros sentimientos y estábamos listos para marcharnos juntos...**

**Pero en lugar de eso, me dijo que no sentía nada por mi y que nuestro amor no podía ser, que estaba enamorado de otra. Y ahí me quedé, con el corazón roto, sin familia y sin un lugar al que poder ir.**— finalizó Robin.

Nami se levantó de su silla y le tomó las manos.

— **Siento qué hayas tenido que recordar todo eso solo para contármelo Robin, de verdad que lo siento.**— Nami se sentía fatal por reabrirle más todavía las heridas del pasado de Robin.

— **No te preocupes Nami-san. El pasado es el pasado y el amor ya no esta en mis planes**.— dijo Robin recuperando su expresión natural.

— **Puede que suene cruel de mi parte pero, no te enamores a la ligera Nami, el amor puede traerte mucho dolor y desesperación. No me gustaría verte pasar por una situación tan cruel como la mia**— sonrió la morena.

Ante el consejo de la morena, Nami no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta.

—**Robin...todavía lo amas,verdad?**—

— **Si... pero si no te importa me gustaría dejar el tema ya**— contestó Robin

— **De acuerdo, te pido disculpas otra vez Robin, ojalá hubiera podido estar allí para ayudarte.**— Nami no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su amiga.

— **Gracias Nami—** respondió la morena con un susurro.

La tarde avanzó rápidamente mientras las chicas conversaban de temas sin importancia hasta que caída la noche, llego Bellmere a casa, la madre de Nami.

Saludó a las dos chicas y se dispuso a hacer la cena para las tres. Después de una agradable velada Robin de despidió de ambas y se marcho a su casa.

—**Muchas gracias por la cena mama, pero me voy a dormir ya, hoy a sigo un dia muuuy largo y mañana tengo que madrugar, buenas noches!**— grito Nami desde la puerta de su habitación.

— **Buenas noches cariño, que descanses—** contestó Bellmere desde la cocina.

Una vez acostada, Nami no pudo evitar pensar el dia tan ajetreado que había tenido. Un altercado con Sayame, la triste historia del amor y Robin, la invocación de cientos de demonios y el pacto que había hecho con uno de ellos, el cual le había robado su primer beso y lo mismo haría con su virginidad...

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar esta parte, tapándose hasta mas arriba de la cabeza avergonzada y pensando que haría una vez él haya cumplido su parte del trato. No le dio tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, porque cayó en un profundo sueño en cuestión de minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, Nami se levantó somnolienta y mientras se daba una ducha, no pudo parar de pensar en el sueño que tubo anoche.

Sonrió divertida al recordar como había sellado un pacto con un demonio el cual iba a salvar el mundo a cambio de su virginidad.

"_Que imaginación tengo_" se dijo a si misma.

— **¿ Me habrá perdonado la deuda ese demonio?**— dijo hablando sola saliendo del baño mientras reia.

— **Eso nunca...**—

—**Eh? Que ha sido ese ruido**?— a Nami le pareció escuchar una voz que salía del baño.

—**Habrá sido mi imaginación, será mejor que me arregle rapidamente o llegare tarde a las clases**.—

Nami subía rapidamente las escaleras para entrar a su aula, aun le sobraban unos minutos.

— **Buenos dias**— dijo sonriendo al entrar.

—**Buenos dias Nami**— dijeron 3 voces al unísono.

— **Buenos dias chicos que tal est... kyaaaaaa!!**— grito al percatarse de quienes eran esas voces.

— **Que hacéis vosotros tres aquí?**— dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia Luffy Usopp y Zoro.

Parece que después de todo, lo de ayer no fue un "_sueño_". Aunque para ser unos demonios, habían adaptado sus cuerpos y parecían unos estudiantes como cualquier otro. "Magia" fue la única conclusión que sacó la pelinaranja.

— **Hemos decidido asistir a clases, no lo ves?**— sonrío Luffy levantado un pulgar.

— **Eso ya lo veo baka!. Pero por que? Que necesidad tenéis de atormentarme también en clases?** Dijo mientras un chorro de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— **Asi te mantendré vigilada Nami, no me gustaría que te pasara nada malo...**— dijo sonriendo coquetamente mientras se acercaba a Nami y le pellizcaba un mejilla.

— **Por que a mi?!**— grito Nami frustrada olvidando que la mayoría de los que habían llegado a clase estaban observando la escena.


	6. Capitulo 6: Los Nuevos alumnos

—**Nami-san, ya conoces a los nuevos alumnos?**— pregunto su compañera de clase Kaya.

— **Que envidia... me los presentas?**— preguntó otra chica

— **Oye, y a mi también!**— exigía Sakurako.

Nami estaba perpleja, no entendía nada, tampoco le dio tiempo a pensar, el profesor hizo acto de presencia disolviendo la muchedumbre de curiosas que había alrededor de los nuevos alumnos.

— **Buenos dias alumnos, como veo, ya estáis al corriente de los tres nuevos alumnos de intercambio, pasarán lo que resta de curso con nosotros, así que espero que les brindéis una calurosa bienvenida y que les ayudéis a ponerse al día con las clases.**— dijo Fujitora, el profesor de historia mientras observaba a los 3 alumnos junto a Nami con una cálida sonrisa.

—**Dicho esto, podríais pasar aquí delante y presentaros?**—

Mientras los 3 chicos se dirigían hacía donde les había indicado el profesor, Nami les advirtió sin que nadie mas la escuchara— **_decid solo lo justo, vuestro nombre es suficiente._**— la pelinaranja se temía lo peor, si esos malditos demonios revelaban su condición la situación podría ponerse muy fea.

Ante la advertencia Luffy solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

— **Yo soy el Valiente Usopp!**— dijo el primero de los tres. Nami no pudo evitar caerse de espaldas al suelo. _¿Por que demonios había dicho eso?_

— **Yo soy Zoro, el descuartizador**— dijo levantando un puño el peliverde. Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Nami se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada, no podia creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

Para su alivio el profesor solo soltó una carcajada mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro a Zoro.

— **Veo que tenemos aquí a un fanático de las espadas, espero verte en las actividades extracurriculares de Kendo, seguro que te sorprende el nivel que hay en este centro**— Zoro se sorprendió al oir eso, se le escapó una media sonrisa al descubrir que podría practicar su "bello" arte en ese mundo, aunque sabía que ningún humano sería rival para él.

Nami respiró aliviada, parece que la suerte la acompañaba por una vez,nadie sospechaba nada raro.

Pero unos susurros y risitas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, al ver como las chicas miraban encantadas a Luffy mientras este se disponía a presentarse.

— **Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el dem...**

— **Con eso es suficiente Luffy, no crees? **— lo interrumpió Nami de manera nerviosa. El solo la miró fijamente y sonrió, aumentando su nerviosismo, _que es lo que tramaba?_

Toda la clase se sorprendió por la intervención de Nami, pero ella no prestó mucha atención.

— **Fujitora- sensei, podría empezar ya con la clase ahora que han terminado las presentaciones?**— Nami se dirigió a su asiento y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su silla, aún no habían empezado las clases y ya tenía ganas de que terminaran para poder huir a su casa. Parece que los demonios disfrutaban metiéndola en situaciones incómodas.

— **De acuerdo señorita Nami, y en vista de que ya conoce a los nuevos alumnos, será usted la encargada de hacerles una visita guiada por el centro escolar.**— al oír aquello, la mayoría de alumnas la fulminaron con la mirada, la envidia las corroía por dentro.

"_Genial, me he ganado más enemigas_" pensó Nami mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

— **Bien chicos, sentaos en cualquier sitio vacío que queráis y daré comienzo a la clase.**— dijo finalmente Fujitora.

— **_No tenías por que interrumpirme_**— le susurró Luffy al oido.

— **Eres una humana muy extraña**— continuó Zorro desde detrás de ella.

— **Eh? Que... que hacéis sentados aqui!?**— dijo Nami en voz alta.

Luffy se había sentado a su lado y Zorro y Usopp en las dos mesas traseras.

— **¿Que sucede ahora Nami-san? No quería empezar ya la clase?**— Fujitora la miraba con cara de desaprobación.

— **S- Si, gomen...**— dijo inclinando la cabeza. Parece que los demonios disfrutaban metiéndola en problemas.

— **¿No te alegra que sea tu compañero de asiento?— **Sonrió Luffy con malicia mientras le acariciaba la mano.

Nami apartó su mano con rabia contenida y se negó a responderle a Luffy desviando la mirada. No caería en su juego, se concentraría en las clase y nada más.

A la hora del almuerzo, Nami se levantó tranquilamente, y cuando traspasó la puerta corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas.

Ni loca les pensaba mostrar a esos 3 todo el centro escolar.

Se detuvo en el patio y se sentó debajo de un árbol mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— **Ay dios, a lo que he llegado...**— susurro para si misma

— **Nami, estás bien? Pareces cansada**— al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de su mejor amiga.

— **Robin! Que alegria verte!**— dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo.

— **También me alegro de verte.**— contestó con alegria la morena

—**Pero porqué estas tan acalorada?**

**Es por tus nuevos compañeros de clase?**— preguntó Robin

— **Mas o menos... espera, como sabes eso? Ya los conoces?**— contestó Nami sorprendida.

— **Las noticias vuelan Nami-san, y mas cuando de alumnos nuevos se trata, solo he oído comentarios**— rio la Morena.

— **Pero dime, que te han hecho para que estés así de agitada?**— preguntó Robin.

— **Se pasan el día metiéndome en problemas...**— respondió con un puchero.

— **Vaya, justamente a ti?**— Robin no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

— **Igual están enamorados de ti**— Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— **Te equivocas Robin,si tu supieras realmente...— **dijo esto último en un susurro. No quería involucrar a Robin en ese asunto, quería que al menos ella, tuviera una "vida" normal.

— **Nami? Estas ahí?**— Decía Robin pasando la mano por delante de la vista de su amiga, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

— **Si, no te preocupes**— contestó finalmente Nami.

— **Espero conocer pronto a tus compañeros, de momento me retiro, tengo que presentar unos documentos al profesorado.**

**Hablamos luego si quieres**— le dedicó una sonrisa a Nami y se marchó rápidamente.

" _Que agradecida estoy de tener una amiga como Robin_" pensó la pelinaranja mientras suspiraba un poco más relajada.

— **No entiendo por que te estresas tan rápido, eres un chica muy rara...**—dijo Luffy apareciendo de repente detrás de ella.

— **DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA!!**— grito Nami llena de fúria mientras le daba un capón.

—** Iteee!! Por que me pegas?**— se quejó Luffy sobándose el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza.

— **Porque te lo mereces**— contestó Nami cruzándose de brazos.

— **Te dije que sólo dijeras lo justo en tu presentación y no me hiciste caso, además, porque vienes a clase? No deberías estar buscando el One Piece?**—

— **Ah, vengo por diversión y de paso te tengo vigilada**— contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Nami no pudo evitar un suspiro de frustración ante la respuesta del chico.

— **Parece que tienes muchas ganas de que encuentre el One Piece, no será que tienes deseos de entregarme tu vir-gi-ni-dad?**— le susurró al oído sensualmente.

Nami se apartó rapidamente de él pero en un rápido movimiento, Luffy atrapó su cintura quedándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— **Si quieres, podemos hacerlo ahora...**— le dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Nami se quedó atrapada en su mirada, ahora que lo veía tan de cerca y con su aspecto más "humano" no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras desviaba la mirada, su boca no podía articular ninguna palabra.

Luffy aprovechó el momento y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

— **Kyaaa!!!**— gritó Nami cayéndose de espaldas completamente avergonzada. Una descarga eléctrica le había recorrido todo él cuerpo ante la acción de Luffy, que solo podía reírse ampliamente observando la reacción de la chica.

— **Se- será mejor que me vaya antes de que me enfade y te propine otro golpe, demonio pervertido, es que solo piensas en eso o que?**— gritó Nami completamente roja mientras tapaba su oreja con la mano.

— **¿Por que te enfadas tan rápido?**— rió burlón sin contestar a la pregunta de Nami.

— **Me voy, no se puede hablar tranquilamente contigo**— se dio la vuelta escondiendo su sonrojo y se alejó con pasos rápidos de allí mientras oía a Luffy reír.

Cuándo entró por la puerta de las escaleras, el semblante de Luffy sé puso serio.

— **Ya puedes salir**— dijo mientras levantaba su pie derecho de una especie de cola que bajaba del árbol dónde estaba apoyada Nami.

— **Vaya, me sorprende de un simple humano pueda verme... y más aún que haya sido capaz de inmovilizarme** — un demonio de aspecto grotesco y de un tamaño considerable saltó aterrizando delante de Luffy.

— **Pero todo eso da igual, has interrumpido mi almuerzo, y ahora pagaras por ello.**— dijo el demonio con un aire amenazador.

Ante la amenaza, Luffy solo sonrió mientras avanzaba hacía la criatura.

— **En primer lugar, tu supuesto almuerzo es de mi propiedad, por lo tanto nadie puede tocarla... Y segundo, el que único que morirá aqui eres tú**— sentenció mirándolo fríamente.

El cazador de convirtió en presa, en una fracción de segundo, la criatura observó como su pecho era atravesado por el brazo de Luffy quién mantenía una mirada gélida que lo había paralizado, dejándolo a merced de sus ataques.

— **Esos ojos... tu eres..**.— antes de terminar la frase se desplomó y desapareció como si de humo se tratase, un demonio menos del que preocuparse.

"_Será mejor que me cambie antes de regresar dentro_" pensó Luffy mientras observaba con asco su camisa, que había quedado completamente manchada de sangre, dejándola inservible.

Aún quedaban unos minutos de descanso antes de empezar las últimas clases cuando Nami entró por la puerta.

Cuando Nami entró en la sala, vio a Usopp y Zoro, este último rodeado de chicas preguntándole toda clase de cosas mientras Usopp permanecía en un rincón observando molesto la escena.

Parecía que no se habían movido de ahí en todo el descanso.

— **Veo que no eres demasiado popular, eh Usopp?**— sonrió divertida Nami.

Usopp bufó molesto mientras desviaba la mirada

— **Bah, no me importa, estas humanas son muy molestas y ruidosas**— Nami pudo detectar los celos de Usopp en su expresión, asi que solo sonrió y le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

— **Ya está bien, dejadme respirar humanas!**— gritó Zoro sacando una espada.

Ante la acción, Nami reaccionó instintivamente y le golpeó con su puño en la cabeza.

— **Oi Nami, a que ha venido eso?!**— respondió Zoro sonándose la cabeza.

— **Primero, no las llames humanas baka!! Y segundo de donde se supone que has sacado esa espada? No puedes ir amenazando con eso a la gente o acabarás en serios problemas!!**— gritó Nami fuera de sus casillas.

—**Eh?**— es lo único que pudo articular Zoro

— **Vaya, es la primera vez que dejan a Zoro sin palabras**— rió Usopp mientras observaba la escena.

— **Shishishishishi**— Luffy también había presenciado la escena desde la puerta y no pudo contener su risa.

Todas las chicas se revolucionaron al ver entrar a Luffy en el salón, amontonándose también a su alrededor igual que con Zoro.

Tanto Usopp como Zoro notaron un leve olor a sangre demoníaca en el ambiente y fijaron su mirada preocupada en Luffy, el cual al darse cuenta, les hizo un gesto con la mano aclarándoles que no se preocuparan, que ya había resuelto el problema.

— **Oi Nami, veo que te lo pasas mejor con Zoro y Usopp qué conmigo, eso no es justo.**— dijo haciendo un puchero infantil mientras le rodeaba el cuello con su brazo.

Todas las chicas se derritieron ante la ternura de Luffy. Nami avergonzada por la cercanía de Luffy, se aparto de su abrazo mientras las chicas intentaban acercarse a Luffy para "consolarlo".

Pero de repente otro chico popular entro en escena, causando sensación también entre las jóvenes chicas.

— **Nami-Swann!!** Gritó un chico rubio con corazones en los ojos, que avanzaba entre la multitud de chicas intentando llegar hasta tu querida Mellorine.

— **Sanji-kun? Que haces aqui?**—Preguntó Nami extrañada a su amigo, quien al llegar delante de ella se arrodilló y le cogió la mano con dulzura.

— **He venido a traerte este delicioso postre y observar tu belleza deslumbrante, mi querida Nami- Swan!**— contestó Sanji, quien había dejado una pequeña caja con un trozo de tarta de mandarinas en la mesa de atrás.

Nami agradecía siempre los deliciosos postres que le preparaba Sanji, tenía un talento espectacular pera la cocina pero le incomodaban de sobremanera las declaraciones de amor de Sanji y su actitud en esos momentos.

— **Muchas gracias Sanji-kun, ya puedes soltarme**— dijo Nami un poco molesta.

—**Sugoiii! Que rica está la tarta**!—grito Luffy con estrellas en los ojos mientras devoraba con felicidad el famoso postre ante la mirada atónita de Sanji.

— **¿Quien te crees que eres para comerte el postre que he preparado exclusivamente para mi Nami-Swan?!** —Gritó Sanji molestó mientras de acercaba peligrosamente a Luffy.

Zoro se levantó con intención de detenerlo pero Luffy lo miró, indicándole que no interfiriera.

— **Me llamo Luffy, soy el de...**— el timbre que indicaba el final del descanso interrumpió a Luffy, mientras por la puerta de la sala, entraba el profesor.

— **Que esta pasando aqui? Todos los que no sean de este grupo que se retiren inmediatamente!**— gritó el profesor abrumado por la cantidad de alumnos que había en su clase.

Todos a excepción de Sanji se marcharon, mientras este seguía fulminando con la mirada a Luffy.

Fue la intervención de Nami, la que hizo que el rubio reaccionara, antes de que el profesor tomara medidas más drásticas con su comportamiento.

—**Luffy, Zoro, por favor, id a vuestros asientos**— dijo cansada de la situación.

— **Tranquila no le haré nada.**— sonrió Luffy tranquilo.

— **Mpfh...**— masculló Zorro mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su asiento.

— **Y tu Sanji-kun, vete antes de que te metas en problemas**—

— **Hai, Nami - Swannn!!**— dijo volviendo a la normalidad y retirándose rápidamente.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de forma tranquila, y cuando sonó el timbre indicando el final, Nami se apresuró en dirigirse a su casa.

No vio a los tres demonios en ningún momento, parecía que hubiesen desaparecido pero no era algo que le importara, ahora necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y con ellos cerca era imposible.

— **Ya estoy aqui!** — grito al entrar por la puerta de casa y se dirigía a la cocina.

— **Bienvenida cariño, ve a cambiarte y cuando termines cenamos!**—contestó Bellmere desde la cocina.

Nami se dirigió a su habitación, cambiándose el uniforme escolar por un pijama mucho más cómodo, compuesto por una camisa corta ancha de color blanco y unos shorts negros. Cuando atravesó el salón para dirigirse a la cocina se quedó paralizada. Ahí estaba Luffy, tranquilamente sentado en el sofá mientras veía la televisión.

— **Has tardado en llegar**— contestó con su amplia sonrisa.

— **Que haces aqui? Vete antes de que te vea mi madre!**— contestó Nami aterrorizada.

En ese mismo instante salía Bellmere de la cocina.

— **Oh Nami casi se me olvida**.— dijo su madre al verla tan sorprendida observando a Luffy.

— **Este simpático chico es Luffy, es un estudiante de intercambio, vivirá con nosotras el resto de tu curso escolar. Me ha llamado esta tarde el director del colegio para explicármelo todo**.— dijo Bellmere con un tono despreocupado

—**Me ha dicho que por las molestias, este año no tendré que pagar tu matrícula escolar. No te parece maravilloso?**— Nami notó un sudor frío por todo su cuerpo al oír las palabras de su madre.

— **Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, Nami**— dijo Luffy guiñándole un ojo mientras reía maliciosamente.

Y hasta aqui el sexto capitulo!

Intentare subir el próximo antes de que termine la semana.

Un saludo y nos leemos!


End file.
